An information processing apparatus performs an activation procedure from power-on to activate a predetermined program. Upon detecting an abnormality that normal activation has failed in the activation procedure, the information processing apparatus attempts automatic recovery by performing reactivation in a recovery procedure.
In order to analyze the cause of such a failure of the activation procedure, there is an information processing apparatus configured to display the state or log the process of the initialization procedure.
Please see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 05-108394.
However, in a case where a program abnormality always occurs at the same place (zero-address access, or the like), the information processing apparatus repeatedly performs the recovery procedure, resulting in failure of successful activation.
Accordingly, the information processing apparatus fails to recognize the information of the activation process unless the cause of activation failure is handled in the activation process. Such an information processing apparatus loses information of the activation process by reactivation, making it difficult to investigate the cause of activation failure.